A Crow in the Swim Club?
by IchijosAura
Summary: When Fushimi and Yata end up going to Iwatobi: Nagisa wants Yata to join the swim club: why? Because he has a girly name of course! Yata, however, has other plans! - Swearing due to Yata.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Thanks for reading: I don't usually write comedy stories so I don't know how funny this will be but I hope you enjoy it anyway! In the Fic, Fushimi starts off in homra: so please don't complain about timelines and the fact the locations should be really far apart– it's a crossover fic, give me some slack! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

You can vote for the pairings you want in it as well: Just send me a pm or leave a review!

* * *

'But you have to join!' the blonde kid was protesting, he was gripping onto Yata's arm now, which was starting to piss him off.

'Let go,' Yata answered, pulling his arm back, not only did this kid pester him all the time: he'd sat next to him in class, so the complaining seemed never ending, 'I don't see why I have to join.'

The blonde leaned across his desk, 'because you're a boy with a girly name.'

'Shut the fuck up!' Yata shouted unintentionally loud, people in their class turning to look at them, luckily class hadn't started yet, so there wasn't a teacher there. His tone went quieter but still angry, 'Who told you my name anyway?'

'Mi-sa-ki,' Saru smirked taking the seat next to him: it was unusual for Saru to be later than him, normally they would arrive together but he'd managed to piss Yata off so much, he had attempted to ditch him: he'd only gotten five minutes without him, all of which had been taken up by the blonde kid asking him to join the swimming club.

'Stop calling me that,' Yata answered through gritted teeth, still aware that the students around them were watching: Saru's smirk grew as Yata kicked him under the table.

'Just come and watch,' Nagisa insisted, 'If you see the way Haru swims you'll change your mind.'

'Will you leave me alone afterwards?' Yata asked, not really wanting to do it, but it would save the effort of being hassled every day.

'Well you'll have joined the club and we'll be friends,' Nagisa answered, enthusiastically, seeming as though he thought there was no way this plan would fail: Yata was about to tell him otherwise when the teacher came in; not wanting to get in trouble for talking in class again.

* * *

Haru leaned his arms on the side of the pool, keeping most of his body still submerged in the pool: Nagisa and Rei came around the pool, followed by what looked like two unwilling first-years. Nagisa pulled them over to the pool: 'This is Haru.'

'Can we go after we've seen him swim then?' the taller first-year asked, to which the smaller unfamiliar first year protested.

'You can go whenever you like, Saru!' The little red-head seemed annoyed, as though he'd been planning to come here alone.

'You can leave if you want,' Nagisa added, 'the last member with glasses and blue hair couldn't even swim.' A sound of protest coming from Rei, who was heading to the changing rooms.

'I can swim,' the other blue haired first-year complained, rolling his eyes.

Haru looked up at Makoto, hoping he would have an explanation for what was going on: 'Nagisa's trying to get more members to increase our budget.' Makoto smiled, reaching his hand down to Haru.

'No, Haru can you swim some more please?' Nagisa asked, Makoto moving his hand away as Nagisa said it.

* * *

Yata watched as Haruka pushed off the wall of the pool, starting to swim: he looked like he was a good swimmer, but it didn't make him feel the way it did when he saw someone pull off a skateboarding trick. There wasn't the same feeling of awe there, though he was amazed at how good the guy was at swimming it didn't make him want to swim himself: besides he was already in the soccer club with Saru and he had to achieve something there before he could switch clubs.

'Can we go yet?' Saru complained next to him, looking more ticked off by the second.

'Sure,' Yata answered, wanting to hurry up out of the school grounds: 'Sorry, I can't join.'

'But you have to!' The blonde protested, grabbing onto him again; Saru pushing him backwards, before grabbing Yata's arm and pulling him away, with no intention of stopping.

* * *

Rei looked up at the massive sign above the bar, wondering why they were even coming to this place; it seemed to have been a bad idea, as Nagisa couldn't convince Haru or Makoto to come with him: 'I heard this place is full of gangsters, Nagisa…'

'Right then, Rei first,' Nagisa pushed him towards the door of the homra bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Hi, sorry it's a short chapter after making you wait: but I haven't wrote anything in a while and I'm not sure if this will be as good as the other chapter because of that; so sorry about all that. I hope it's alright and that you like it!

* * *

Totsuka looked over as someone crashed through the door, half expecting Yata to have thrown them in: he saw the blue haired boy stumble through, followed by the much shorter blonde. He smiled, although they seemed too young to be in a bar; but then a lot of Homra's members seemed too young to be in a bar at the moment.

'Are you boys lost?' Kusanagi asked, Totsuka hearing the voice come from behind him: as he'd expected they hadn't thought anyone would be joining, although Totsuka wondered if they'd ask, 'You look underage.'

Totsuka looked at Anna as she hopped down off the stool next to him, walking up to the taller boy and staring up at him. The blue-haired kid reacted, looking nervously at her, lifting his arms slightly, as though he could feel the stare on him.

'We're looking for Misaki-chan,' The blonde answered them, looking much more relaxed than his friend.

_Misaki? _ Totsuka had to pause for a moment, they barely used that name at Homra, 'You mean Yata?' He guessed, smiling as he picked up his camera and moved over to Anna, wondering what she was looking at; it was rare for her to take such an interest in someone when she first saw them. 'I think he's at the arcade.'

'Glasses,' Anna said simply, looking still looking up at the taller boy. The boy made a noise of surprise, moving backwards; as though Anna could pose any threat to him.

'They're red,' Totsuka realised, smiling even wider, now Anna's reaction made sense, 'She likes them.'

'Here, try them on,' The blonde answered, pulling the glasses off the other boy's face, with a sly grin, holding them out to her. Anna looked nervously at the glasses, looking up at Totsuka; he smiled encouragingly, hoping that she would be comfortable enough to try them on. Anna took them, slipping them onto her face and looked up at him, Totsuka grinned, instantly recording it, 'Anna! You look so cute!' He smiled happily; glad he was getting it on film.

'Cute?' Anna asked, looking directly at the camera, pushing the glasses back up with both hands.

'Be careful,' the blue-haired boy protested, 'they'll hurt your eyes if you wear them for too long.'

* * *

Rei was sat next to Nagisa on one of the sofas, his hands in his lap from nerves. He'd managed to get his glasses back, but the man's camera was fixed on them now.

'So you're Yata and Saruhiko's classmates?' Totsuka asked, still recording. Luckily, Nagisa answered, still as carefree as ever, as though he didn't even realise he was in the base of a street gang. Somehow they.. well Nagisa, had been convinced to wait for Yata here instead of going to the arcade to find him. They had also ended up sat opposite the man with the camera, who said his name was Totsuka and the girl, who had been introduced as Anna: she was still looking at his glasses; Rei started wondering if she actually liked wearing them, or just liked them because of the colour.

Despite all of this, Nagisa seemed perfectly fine, although Rei suspected that he could make himself home wherever he wanted to: 'Yes, I'm Nagisa and this is Rei-chan,' Nagisa explained, still looking around at everything, his eyes shining, 'And we want Misaki-chan to join the swim club too.' As he said the last words, the door to the bar got pushed open.

* * *

'Tsk,' Saruhiko was following behind Misaki: it was boring now that they had left the arcade, but Misaki had practically dragged him out, claiming Mikoto would be back soon and they had to get back to the bar and all other sorts of praising crap that Saruhiko didn't approve of or care about.

'...Misaki-chan to join the swim club too.' He heard as Misaki pushed the door open, seeing the annoyance on Misaki's face as he heard it as well: Saruhiko tried to push down the anger at someone else calling him Misaki, only he called Misaki, Misaki. He had recognised the voice, it was that of one of the swimming club boys, the annoying ones that had been around recently: the ones that weren't going away.

'Don't call me that!' Misaki shouted as he went into the bar, 'Yata, call me Yata!'


End file.
